You Save Me
by JustCallMeLo
Summary: After the war, Hermione goes to be with Ron at the Burrow. They've been through so much. They just need each other. Possibly some Ginny/Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. It's all J.K. Rowlings.

"You never get used to that," thought Hermione Granger as she caught her breath. She had just apparated to the small town of Ottery St. Catchpole from her parent's house. She looked up and smiled. The Burrow was sitting, albeit slightly crooked, on top a hill. The way the sun was hitting it made it look, if it was possible, even more welcoming. Hermione knew this visit would be different from previous ones. After all the loss and hurt everyone had experienced after the war, being here felt like maybe things might start getting back to normal. After she thought this she felt terrible. There was no way the Weasley family could ever feel normal again. Not after losing Fred. But that was why she was here. Ron needed her. At least, that's what he had said in all his letters he'd written her over the past 2 weeks they'd been apart. All of these letters were currently in her bag that held all her clothes. She'd packed probably a lot more than necessary. But she was here until she wasn't needed. And she hoped, selfishly, that he needed her for a long time.

As she started to walk up the gravel road that led to the Burrow, she felt her heart start to beat faster. She couldn't wait to see Ron. She walked around to the back of the house. The garden was in full bloom. She turned to the back door that led from the kitchen to the garden. She took one deep breath and knocked. There was no answer. She knocked again. No one came to the door. She tried the handle. Luckily, it opened.

"That's odd," Hermione said to herself. Out of habit she glanced at Mrs. Weasley's clock. She noticed with a sad smile that Fred's hand said, "Resting." All the others, however, pointed to "working."

"Now, that can't be right. Ron doesn't even have a job," she said in a quiet voice. She took off her sandals and placed them next to the pile of shoes by the door. As she walked through the living room towards the stairs she stopped to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was curly, but not frizzy as it had been for so long. Her shorts and her top matched quite nicely. She gave herself an okay. But she knew it didn't matter. She really didn't think Ron would mind what she had on.

She walked up the stairs to Ginny's room where she placed her bag on a cot that was set up beside Ginny's bed. She continued her trek up the stairs and stopped at the second to last landing. She paused outside a door that had a sign on the door. The sign read: Ronald's Room. Hermione giggled. She turned the knob and opened the door.

"I told you already, Mum: I do not wanna go to see George. I just…can't," Ron said keeping his back to the door. He was seated at his desk that looked over the front yard.

_Ah_, Hermione thought. He hadn't seen me come up. She cleared her throat and said, "I think it's perfectly normal for you to need some more time."

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed as he jumped up out of his seat. He grabbed her into a hug, "God, I've missed you. You have no idea."

"I think I have an inkling," Hermione said, smiling. He let go and Hermione noticed his ears were turning red.

Ron stared at her. He couldn't believe she was finally here. Finally, someone could save him from his misery.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" Hermione asked him, becoming suddenly self-conscious of his staring.

"No, you look great. I just can't believe you're finally here. These past two weeks have been so hard," he said hugging her again.

"I know; I'm sorry. I should have been here. I just had to go right after…" Hermione started to say the funeral but she didn't think it was the best idea to bring up his brother's death.

"No, you had to go get your parents. I know. I understand," Ron said taking her hand and leading her to his bed, "Here: sit. Do you need anything?"

"No, Ron, I'm fine," Hermione assured him, laughing. Ron looked like he wanted to sit by her but thought better of it and moved back to his desk chair.

"So…how are your parents?" Ron asked.

"Um, mad. Hurt. Sad. They're glad I'm okay, though. I think they understand why I had to do it. But…they're still really upset," Hermione said looking as her fingers.

"Hermione, I'm sure they'll come around. You had no choice," Ron said leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"But I did. I didn't have to move them half-way across the world. I could have let them be," Hermione said guiltily.

"Yeah, but where would they be now? Dead?" Ron asked. He didn't want to think about death, but Hermione needed him to be strong.

"You're right. I'm being stupid," Hermione said wiping her eyes.

"Hey, no you aren't. We've been through a lot. But you saved them," Ron said getting up and sitting on the bed next to her.

"Okay, I'm okay. Sorry," Hermione said, looking up at him.

"Don't be sorry. I'm so glad you're here," Ron told her putting his arm around her waist and pulling her towards him.

"Yeah, me too," Hermione said resting her head on his shoulders, "I needed to see you."

Author's note: Add? Or no? I don't know. Review and let me know! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

Author's note: Thanks so much for the reviews. Y'all are so sweet. Okay, this chapter is more Mrs. Weasley and Ron. Kind of showing their relationship. Enjoy!!

As Ron and Hermione sat there in complete silence, Ron realized something: he never wanted to let go. How could he ever let her go? She was his life now. After everything they had been through, there was no way that he was going to let her get away from him.

"Hermione?" Ron asked withdrawing his arm from around her waist and grabbing her hand.

"Yeah?" Hermione said looking at him. She thought maybe she'd done something wrong.

"After everything we've been through, I can't really see me without you. I can't imagine not being able to run to you. Not being able to hold you," Ron told her honestly. He was blushing, but Hermione didn't mind, "It's just…after seeing what happened to Lupin and Tonks…I want you now. I don't want to wait until it might be too late."

"Ron? What are you talking about?" Hermione asked him.

"Will you marry me?" Ron blurted.

"Wha- Are you serious?" Hermione asked, not believing it.

"Yeah. I dunno, I just thought maybe you wanted to. Just forget about it," Ron told her completely humiliated. He got up and started picking up the dirty clothes that were strewn all over his floor.

"Ron," Hermione said. He ignored her, "Ronald," she stated his full name this time. He stopped what he was doing but didn't look at her.

"I just thought…maybe you wanted to be with me. Like, forever," he told her looking down.

"Well, I think that's really stupid, Ron," she told him standing up.

"You do?" he asked her, looking hurt.

"Yeah," she told him before smiling.

"Why are you smiling? This isn't funny!" Ron yelled at her.

"There's no maybe about it. I do want to be with you. 'Like, forever,'" she told him walking towards him, "But we are so young. And we have to decide whether we want to go back for 7th year or not. So, let's wait. Let's be together. Let's be Ron and Hermione…finally. And then in a few years we can be Ron and Hermione Weasley."

"I really hate it when you do that," Ron said laughing and pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, well, that's pretty much the only reason I do it. I like it when you're mad," Hermione said laughing.

"Oh, that's not nice," he told her looking into her eyes, "You know I lo-."

"RON! WE'RE HOOOOME! WHO'S SHOES ARE THESE?" a voice yelled from upstairs.

"I'll be right back," Ron said, angry that his perfect moment had been ruined.

"No, it's okay. I'll come, too. I want to see everyone," Hermione told him walking towards the door.

"Alright, alright. I can't believe I can't get 10 minutes alone with my girlfriend," Ron said looking at her.

"Girlfriend?" Hermione said, "I really like the sound of that."

"Well, you better. You're gonna start hearing it all the time," Ron told her. He smiled at her and leaned down. He kissed her, gently and pulled back.

"Hey!" Hermione said slapping his arm, "What's with the baby kisses?"

"Payback: for humiliating me," Ron said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, that is so not even funny," she said walking out of the room.

"Oh, I strongly disagree," he told her following her. They walked down the stairs and when they got closer to the living room they heard Mrs. Weasley:

"I don't think they're Ginny's. They're very pretty shoes. I just think if they were Ginny's I would _remember_ buying them."

"They aren't Ginny's," Ron told his mother.

"Hermione, dear! Lovely to see you. Oh, dear- I would've cleaned up-house is a mess," Mrs. Weasley said starting to pick up around the living room.

"No, don't worry about it. I don't want you to have to go out of your way for me," Hermione told her walking over to her, "I've missed you," she told her and hugged her. Mrs. Weasley looked surprised.

"Well, I've missed you, too!" Mrs. Weasley told her, patting her on the back, "So! When did you arrive? Ronald didn't mention you were coming."

Ron muttered something about forgetting. Hermione laughed, "I'm sorry, I obviously should've addressed the letter to you."

"No worries, dear! None at all! Are you hungry? You look a bit thin. Let's make you some soup," Mrs. Weasley said waving her wand. Magically all the ingredients for soup went into a pot on an old fire stove.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," she said walking over to the kitchen table.

"How've you been? How're your parents?" Mrs. Weasley asked walking over to sit by Hermione.

Ron's mouth dropped. When did they become so friendly? He was being left out. Left out by his own mother and his girlfriend.

"Mum, may I speak to you for a moment?" Ron asked her. Widening his eyes he said, "_Alone?_"

"Oh, I see. Sure thing, Ronniekins!" Mrs. Weasley said walking up to him and patting his cheeks.

"I'll just be out in the garden," Hermione said smiling at Ron. Once the back door had closed behind Hermione, his mother whirled around and looked at him.

"This better be the visit, Ronald. If you don't ask that girl to be your-whatever you call it these days- I will skin your hide. She has waited for almost SEVEN YEARS now and if you make her wait one second longer…Well, I don't know why she waited for you this long. Wasn't she involved with the Krum fellow? He seems lovely. But honestly, Ronald, if you don't pick up the pace, I am afraid she'll move on!" his mother told him.

"Mum. I just asked her. Upstairs," Ron told his mother.

"You did?! Oh, goodness. Well, this calls for a celebration," his mother said smiling and kissing him on the cheek.

"No. No it does not call for a celebration. It doesn't call for anything," Ron said watching his mother walk into the kitchen.

"Ronnie, this is your first girlfriend! Of course it does. Oh, everyone will be so pleased! We've all seen this coming, you know? It came up quite a bit during meetings at the Headquarters. Everyone always seemed to think you were blind, but I knew. And of course, Sirius knew. He always knew you fancied Hermione. I think he even had a word with her about it," his mother told him making a list of what looked like party invitees.

"Mum, this is not my first girlfriend. And this doesn't need to be- Sirius knew? How did Sirius Black know before I did," Ron asked.

"Oh, being locked up in a house for so long makes you very observant," Mrs. Weasley explained to him, "And if you think I'm counting that little scarlet woman you 'dated' your 6th year, you are out of your mind. I know your hormones are raging but honestly, Ronald? She was terrible!"

"I know she was. I'm sorry," Ron said walking over to his mother, "But please do not make me sit through a 2 hour party, celebrating the fact that even though I was a right foul git for 7 years, I finally pulled it together."

"Oh, fine. We won't have a party. But can we just have a few people over. Ron, so many people will be thrilled!" Mrs. Weasley told him, her eyes sparkling.

"Fine. A few people, Mum. A few," Ron agreed.

"Good, that's settled. So what did her father say?" Mrs. Weasley asked him.

"What? I haven't spoken to her father in years," Ron told his mother.

"Ronald Weasley, you go upstairs right now and write to her father. Asking his permission to date his daughter. Honestly, I thought I raised you to be a well-mannered boy," Mrs. Weasley said turning her back to him and starting to ladle soup out into bowls.

"Oh, uh, right. Yeah, I'll be right back," Ron told her running back up to his room. Quietly he said to himself, "What am I supposed to write?"

Author's note: Well, there you go! Hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

Thanks for all the reviews, guys. I hope you like this one. I know the last chapter was a lot of dialogue. This one (hopefully) won't have as much dialogue.

_Dear Mr. Granger,_

_My name is Ronald Weasley. We met at King's Crossing a few times. And I believe once at Diagon Alley. This letter is in regards to your daughter, Hermione. I have very strong feelings for her and I would like to ask your permission before I ask her to be my girlfriend. It would honor me greatly, sir, if she would agree. But I guess I will just have to see what she says. I'll be waiting for your response._

_Thank you,_

_Ronald B. Weasley_

"There. Finished," he said as he reread the letter. He took the letter and put it into an envelope and addressed it to Mr. Granger and put Hermione's home address, "Pig!" Ron shouted to find his owl. Pig flew into the room and started flying around above Ron's hair, "Stop it, Pig. Okay, I need you to take this to Hermione's father. Stay there 'til he replies. Don't pester him though. Don't wanna get on his bad side, ya know?"

Pig took off out of Ron's open window. Ron looked down. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. How did a guy like him end up with a girl like Hermione? Well, she wasn't a girl any more. She was a woman. Had been for a while. He smiled to himself. _Yeah_, he thought, _I noticed she was a woman before I realized how I felt_. He knew he'd been an idiot. But deep down he always knew the only reason he'd ever dated Lavender was to gain experienced. He didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Hermione. As he thought back to his and Hermione's kiss in the Room of Requirement. He thought he'd done okay. He'd picked her up. That seemed really romantic.

"Ron, come here!" Ginny's voice floated up the stairs.

"Coming," he yelled back down. He looked around his room, threw his dirty clothes into his closet and pulled his bed linens up. He couldn't believe Hermione had seen his room so messy. It was very embarrassing.

Ron walked down to the living room where Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione were sitting drinking tea.

"Hey," Ron said smiling at Hermione.

"Hi," Ginny said. She laughed at the look of confusion on Ron's face.

"So…what's up?" Ron asked standing on the last step, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Nothing," Hermione said a little too quickly. Ron looked at her curiously, wondering what they had been talking about.

"Okay, then. I'm just gonna go fly," Ron said walking through the living room.

"Wait!" Hermione said jumping up, "I want to learn. Will you teach me?"

"Ron? Teach someone how to fly? He can barely fly himself! OW!" Ginny said before getting kicked by Mrs. Weasley, "I mean I'm going upstairs to write Harry."

"Um, sure. Come on," Ron said to Hermione. Hermione jumped up and put her mug in the sink before grabbing Ron's hand. Ron smiled and Hermione noticed his ears started turning pink. He led her out the back door. They walked through the garden and over to the broom shed, "Okay, you can use mine and I'll fly on Ginny's."

"No, it's okay. I'll use Ginny's," Hermione told him taking the older looking one.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Of course! Come on, you got to teach me before supper," Hermione told him. She was standing in front of him eyeing the broom, "Okay, how to I get on it?"

"Um, just sort of…put it between your legs…" Ron said awkwardly. Hermione laughed.

"Like this?" Hermione said mounting the broom correctly.

"Yeah, like that," Ron said smiling. He coached her for well over 2 hours. By the end of their lesson, Hermione had successfully flown for 30 minutes straight. Ron was so proud of her. When they landed to go inside Hermione grabbed Ron's hand.

"Thanks, coach," she told him giggling. They put the brooms back into the shed and started back towards the house.

"No problem. Here, let's go this way," Ron said pulling her in the opposite direction, towards a thick woodsy area.

"That's not the way back, Ron," Hermione said laughing.

"We'll get back, eventually. Think of it as the long way," Ron said laughing along with her. They walked through the woods for a while. Ron eventually stopped.

"What are we doing?" Hermione asked him.

"I just…don't wanna get interrupted. Again," Ron said. He took her face in his hands. He took a deep breath and said it. What he'd been dying to say for 2 years: "I love you."

Hermione sucked in a deep breath. She leaned in and kissed him. This kiss was different than their first one. This one was fierce. It was almost brutal. After a while Ron pulled away.

"Wow," Ron said.

"I love you, too," Hermione told him. She couldn't believe it. They were finally together. They were finally happy, "Come on, we got to get back."

"Come on. Do we have to?" Ron asked reluctantly being pulled along.

"Yes, but trust me," Hermione said turning around, "we'll pick this up later."

"Good," Ron said smiling.

Author's Note: Review please =]


End file.
